Amazing How We Got This Far
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • Quando eles repararam onde tinham se metido, já era tarde demais. - RON/PANSY, NC-17. Fanfic de amigo secreto para a Sabrina Pierre.


**N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos e eu tirei... A Sabrina Pierre! Eu não te conheço, gata, mas você colocou que não queria me tirar porque eu só pedi slash e, pra ser honesta, eu não queria te tirar porque eu não sabia escrever NC com casal hétero. XD Então eu já peço desculpas se está uma droga, mas eu fiz o MÁXIMO possível pra escrever isso e fazer sentido e ser sexo louco e é vou parar de falar agora. (also, faz muito tempo desde a última vez que escrevi em português, então se isso ficar meio 'inglês', já sabe porque. ;-;)

* * *

**Amazing How We Got This Far**

.My life gets kind of boring. Need something that I can't confess.

Quando eles repararam onde tinham se metido, já era tarde demais. Como tudo aconteceu até aquele momento foi um borrão na vida dos dois. Eles tinham uma vaga ideia de como tudo havia começado, mas como eles puderam deixar isso ir tão longe?

.Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll like those ears.

Tudo começou no sexto ano. Harry estava ocupado com suas responsabilidades com Dumbledore – e sua obsessão por Malfoy – para prestar qualquer atenção em si. Hermione se distanciou depois que Lavender Brown começou a dizer para todos que eles estavam namorando – mesmo Ron não concordando com isso. Então, foi até uma coincidência os dois se encontrarem pela primeira vez na torre de astronomia. Ela estava lá, bebendo firewhisky e fumando, e Ron não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Havia algo naquela imagem que o impedia de ir embora.

E então, reparando sua presença, ela olhou para ele. Os olhos cansados e vermelhos como se estivesse chorando há pouco tempo, o que fez com que ele perguntasse se estava tudo bem. Ela riu. Uma risada sem nenhum humor, e apagou o cigarro no chão, já preparando para pegar outro.

"O que faz aqui, Weasley? Vai contar para o Filch que estou aqui depois da hora?" Ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça, e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha bem desenhada. "Então o que? Sério, sua presença está começando a me irritar!"

"Eu queria um lugar para ficar sozinho, aí encontrei você. E você parece triste, Pansy. Está tudo bem?" Ron perguntou mais uma vez, e a garota apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, obviamente irritada com a situação.

"Se eu estou triste, feliz, bêbada, não é da sua conta, Weasley." Ela falou o mais calmamente que podia. "Agora, ou vá embora ou eu vou." Contrariando o que ela acabara de falar, Ron sentou-se ao lado dela. "Eu odeio gryffindors." Ela murmurou, mas não se levantou, apenas continuou fumando.

"Posso beber um pouco?" Ron perguntou, e ela apenas balançou os ombros. Ele então tomou um grande gole da garrafa, sentindo sua garganta queimar.

Algum tempo depois, quando a garrafa estava finalmente vazia e Pansy já estava no quarto cigarro, ela suspirou e olhou para Ron. A intensidade do olhar dela era tanta, que ele não pode evitar suas bochechas corando. Um pouco apreensivo, ele esperou ela falar algo, não querendo irritá-la ou deixá-la chateada – como ele sempre tinha a capacidade de fazer com Hermione.

"Eu vou me odiar pelo resto da minha vida por dizer isso, Weasley, mas você quer fazer sexo?" Ron se engasgou com a própria saliva, e ela apenas revirou os olhos. É claro que ele reagiria dessa forma. Do jeito que o trio de ouro era, eles nem deviam saber o que sexo significava. "Olha, não é grande coisa, okay? Eu quero tirar umas coisas da minha cabeça e você parece estar precisando disso tanto quanto eu." Agora Ron estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que ouvia e Pansy queria socá-lo e arranjar outra pessoa que fosse capaz de satisfazê-la, mas ela sabia que não podia fazer isso com um Slytherin e sabia que se Ron aceitasse, ele não seria capaz de contar a ninguém – nem mesmo aos amigos – sobre o ocorrido.

"Okay." Ele disse, depois de um tempo, mas ele ainda estava vermelho e meio chocado com tudo aquilo. Mas o que ele teria a perder, além da virgindade? Ele queria poder tirar todas as preocupações da cabeça, e se Pansy estava sugerindo, era provavelmente uma boa ideia.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Pansy colocou a garrafa vazia de firewhisky de lado e subiu no colo de Ron, uma perna do lado da outra. Ela chegou bem perto do rosto dele e ele bateu com a cabeça na parede, o que fez a garota rir da cara dele. "Ora, não me diga que nem beijar você não beijou?" Ela provocou, mas sabia que ele e Lavender já haviam se beijado. Então, antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o beijou.

E o beijo era... esquisito. Ron sentiu o gosto do firewhisky, do cigarro, e não era nada sutil ou delicado como os beijos de Lavender. Quando Ron começou a pegar o jeito do beijo, tentando beijá-la tão intensamente quanto ela estava fazendo, ela pegou suas mãos e colocou na cintura dela. Ela terminou um beijo com um sorriso no rosto.

"Nada mal, Weasley. Para eu não ter que fazer tudo sozinha, aja instintivamente. Pode me tocar como quiser e onde quiser." Ele apenas assentiu, completamente sem palavras. Ela então voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez, mordendo e chupando o lábio inferior dele de vez em quando.

Ron, ainda meio desorientado, apenas segurava a cintura da garota enquanto se beijavam. Notando que ele não faria nada tão cedo, Pansy pegou uma das mãos de Ron e colocou sobre seu seio, o que fez Ron parar o beijo e olhar assustado para Pansy, que apenas revirou os olhos.

"Sério, isso está sendo ridículo. Eu quero alguém para me foder, Weasley, não para fingir que eu sou uma dama que preciso de cuidados. Ou você para de ficar chocado a cada pedaço de pele que você toca, ou eu vou embora e arranjo outra pessoa que não tenha medo de sexo." E o desafio foi o suficiente para que Ron voltasse a beijá-la intensamente e a acariciar seu seio, logo desistindo de fazê-lo por sobre a blusa e abrindo a blusa de Pansy, Ron conseguiu ver sua roupa íntima e o quão voluptuosos eram os seios de Pansy.

A partir daí, as coisas foram finalmente acontecendo. Ron tirava a roupa de Pansy sem medo de machucar a garota e sem deixar de beijá-la, enquanto Pansy fazia a mesma coisa com ele e logo os dois estavam completamente nus, Ron sentado na própria camisa com Pansy em seu colo. Ele levou as mãos até o meio das pernas dela e começou a acaricia-la. Ron não sabia o que esperar, mas a sensação de massagear aquela região de uma mulher era estranhamente maravilhosa. Pansy parecia estar delirando, os sons que fazia eram contidos, mas sua expressão indicava bem mais do que a garota gostaria de admitir.

No entanto, quando Pansy achou que já estava pronta, ela empurrou a mão de Ron e posicionou o membro dele em sua entrada e, aos poucos, foi se abaixando, gemendo a cada centímetro que ia entrando. Novamente, Ron não estava preparado para aquela sensação. Era simplesmente magnifica. Pansy, então, começou a se mover, para cima e para baixo e Ron observou não só o rosto de prazer da garota, mas também o modo como os seios dela balançavam com o movimento e, sem hesitação, Ron levou uma mão até um seio e a outra até uma nádega e acariciou e apertou.

Com um gemido um pouco mais alto, Ron não aguentou mais a intensidade de tudo aquilo e logo estava deitando a garota no chão, começando a movimentar-se dentro dela rapidamente, segurando-a pela cintura e chupando um de seus seios. E foi assim que Pansy acabou chegando ao seu ápice e tremendo levemente enquanto Ron tentava alcançar o seu próprio orgasmo.

"Vamos, Weasley." Pansy falou com uma voz melodiosa e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar. Ron continuou um tempo parado, ainda em cima da garota, até que ela o empurrou sem cerimônias e levantou-se, começando a se vestir novamente. "Isso foi agradável. Para um Weasley." E embora ela tenha tentado colocar veneno naquelas palavras, o sorriso que ela dera a Ron antes de partir simbolizava sua gratidão.

E foi assim que tudo começou. Algo que aconteceu em uma noite solitária, e deveria continuar sendo apenas uma noite em que duas pessoas se ajudaram a se sentir bem, nem que por alguns minutos. No entanto, esse encontro aconteceu novamente, e mais uma vez, fora totalmente coincidência. Dessa vez, Pansy chupou Ron em uma sala de aula vazia, e o ruivo fez questão de retribuir o favor – e, novamente, Ron ficara simplesmente encantado com o sabor de Pansy.

Depois disso, eles começaram a se encontrar regularmente. Pansy geralmente fumando casualmente, e o fato não incomodava Ron – pelo contrário, havia algo sobre aquilo que era inteiramente Pansy. Seu gosto, seu cheiro, tudo misturado com o cigarro parecia acentuar ainda mais o que era unicamente Pansy.

Eles nunca realmente conversavam, apenas faziam sexo e seguiam caminhos diferentes. Até onde Ron sabia, ele ainda estava apaixonado por Hermione, embora ele não fosse contar tal fato tão cedo para a garota, e Pansy por Draco. Lavender continuava chamando Ron de Won-Won e falava que eles ainda namoravam, enquanto Ron negava para todos – algumas vezes, ele via Pansy segurando o riso quando ela passava por Lavender e Ron, e Ron não conseguia deixar de pensar que era o único momento em que ele via a garota sorrindo genuinamente. Geralmente Pansy teria chorado ou estaria completamente indiferente, e mesmo nos corredores e no Great Hall, ela parecia estar mais no mundo dela do que realmente interessada no que acontecia ao redor deles.

Esses encontros continuaram o ano inteiro, o maior mistério sendo como eles nunca foram pegos antes por Filch, algum professor ou até mesmo por Peeves. Pansy algumas vezes elogiaria Ron, outras ela simplesmente abriria um sorriso malicioso, mas eles nunca deixaram as coisas ficarem íntimas de uma forma que não teria volta. O que eles tinham era simplesmente sexo, e nada mais.

Ao menos ambos achavam que sim, até eles se reencontrarem alguns anos depois do final da guerra. Ambos estavam na Diagon Alley, Ron fazendo umas compras de uma hora, pois em poucas semanas Hermione estaria dando a luz ao primogênito dos dois. Enquanto isso, Pansy estava com um grupo de amigas, mas se separou delas quando pode e fez seu caminho até o ruivo.

"Ora, se não fazem anos, Weasley." Ron olhou para ela, e pela primeira vez, Pansy parecia feliz – e isso o deixou estranhamente feliz também. "Não vai dizer nem um 'oi' para uma antiga amiga?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Você está feliz." E esta foi provavelmente a coisa errada a se dizer, pois o sorriso desapareceu e ela cruzou os braços na defensiva. "Não quis ofender, mas é que eu sempre me lembro de você com uma expressão triste... E agora você parece genuinamente feliz." Ela apenas deu de ombros, mas pareceu ficar mais calma com o que o outro falara.

"Se eu estou triste, feliz, bêbada, não é da sua conta, Weasley." Ela falou com um sorriso nos lábios, e Ron se lembrou da primeira vez em que ela falara aquelas palavras e sorriu também, mais relaxado. "Eu sei que você se casou com aquela sabe tudo. Será que é muito tarde para pedir uma última vez? Só pela lembrança do que um dia tivemos." Ron sabia que devia negar – ele era casado com a mulher que ele mais amava no mundo, ela estava grávida do filho dele, e ele não devia.

Ainda assim, ele aceitou o convite de Pansy e logo os dois estavam na casa da garota – parecia mais uma mansão do que uma simples casa, e Ron não conseguiu evitar e disfarçar, comentando que a casa dela era enorme. Ela apenas riu, como se já esperasse essa reação dele. Uma vez no quarto, Pansy empurrou Ron na cama e começou a se despir na frente dele, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e com os movimentos sensuais. Ron estava completamente fixado na garota, notando onde ela estava diferente e onde ela permanecia igual depois de tantos anos.

Uma vez nua, Pansy começou a tirar a roupa de Ron, até ele ficar completamente nu e deitar no meio da cama, Pansy ajoelhada em cima dele, mas ainda sem tocá-lo. Depois de algum tempo de olhando, os dois se aproximaram e começaram a beijar-se. E nada havia mudado. O beijo continuava igual. O gosto da boca de Pansy era o mesmo, o toque sutil de cigarro combinado com o gosto inteiramente dela – e isso era o suficiente para enlouquecer Ron.

Sem esperar por Pansy, ele já começou a tocá-la em todos os locais que ele sabia que ela gostava, e sem demora, Pansy já estava posicionando o membro de Ron em sua entrada e sentando nele. Assim como na primeira vez.

Dessa vez, não foi apressado. Não foi só uma tentativa de se sentir bem momentaneamente, pois ambos _estavam_ bem. Foi apenas uma despedida. Eles tomaram o tempo que precisavam e quando chegaram ao ápice, os dois ficaram deitados um do lado do outro antes de finalmente se olharem e começarem a rir.

"Alguma chance de podermos fazer isso de vez em quando?" Ela falou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Ron apenas riu mais.

"Não, esta foi, definitivamente, a última vez. Em poucas semanas serei pai e nem terei tempo para qualquer coisa que não seja a minha filha." Pansy revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso não sumiu.

"Em poucas semanas estarei me casando." E Ron ficou chocado por Pansy estar compartilhando sua vida com ele. "Ele realmente me ama e faz com que eu me sinta bem, feliz. Eu não me sentia assim há anos." E quando ela olhou para ele, Ron entendeu. Durante aquele fatídico ano, ele fora a razão de felicidade para Pansy, e depois dele, apenas um outro homem fora capaz de fazê-la feliz. Parte de si sentiu seu coração partir como se algo dentro dele quisesse que ele tivesse sido o único homem para Pansy, mesmo sabendo que eles nunca pertenceram um ao outro.

"Eu também estou feliz." Ron falou então, e Pansy deu o sorriso mais genuíno que ele já vira, e por um momento, ele ficou encantado.

"Então acredito que nossas escapadas irão ter que entrar em hiatos agora. Quem sabe no futuro?" E Ron riu com ela. Sem esperar mais, Ron colocou as roupas e voltou para casa, para a sua esposa e futura filha. Mas o tempo todo, ele tinha apenas uma coisa em mente.

Como eles chegaram até ali? Como eles conseguiam se entender tão bem se tudo o que eles tiveram fora sexo? Para quem nunca falava sobre sua vida, os dois simplesmente sabiam como o outro reagiria e apenas o fato de saberem que o outro estava feliz foi o suficiente para eles seguirem cada um com sua vida.

Ron pensou, então, se ele chegou a amar Pansy em algum momento. Não um amor convencional, obviamente. Mas provavelmente algum tipo de amor. E ele se pegou perguntando se ele a veria novamente, se ela estaria sorrindo, se ela teria filhos, se ela seria uma boa mãe. Mas ele sabia que nada daquilo importava. O que eles tiveram estava no passado e o que mais importava é que eles estavam felizes.

.I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time don't need another perfect lie.


End file.
